Devil Will Cry
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Certains de mes articles sur Facebook, que j'ai décidé de publier ici.
1. le prologue

**Un petit quelque chose que j'ai commencé sur Facebook parce que tout le reste n'avance pas.**

* * *

><p>Les choses avaient bien changées pour Dante depuis les évènements de Fortuna. Les jobs étaient pas mal, assez fréquentes, payaient bien et surtout, SURTOUT, ne cachaient rien. Mais en fait, là n'était pas ce qui troublait Dante. Car, oui, le demi-démon, fils du grand Sparda, était troublé. Et encore, c'était peu dire.<p>

Tout avait commencé avec son frère jumeau, qui était entré calmement par la porte un jour, pas si longtemps après qu'il soit revenu de Fortuna, et lui avait clairement fait comprendre (il en avait d'ailleurs toujorus des frissons en y repensant) de ne pas poser de questions. Apparemment, pendant toutes ces années où il l'avait cru mort, Vergil avait bien été vivant. Où et à faire quoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il n'oserait pas demander.

Ensuite Nero était arrivé et avait décidé de squatter, pour un temps indéfini, au Devil May Cry. Et le regard qu'il lançait au propriétaire chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de poser des questions aurait pu faire détaler Abigail (Devil May Cry l'anime)...

Quand Vergil et Nero se croisèrent pour la première fois, le premier sur le point d'aller faire un tour en ville, comme à son habitude, et le second en train de décharger ses affaires de la moto qu'il avait conduite pour venir (Dante ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fait pour l'avoir, il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait un jour essayer cette beauté), ils figèrent tous deux, gardèrent un moment le silence, puis Nero lança Yamato au fils de Sparda sans un mot et reprit son ouvrage. Vergil avait attrapé son épée habilement, avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu, et avait repris son chemin.

Juste comme ça.

Sans un mot, sans confrontation, rien.

Dante n'y comprenait absoluement rien. Pour tout dire, il s'était amusé, depuis qu'il connaissait Nero, à essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si les deux se rencontraient, mais rien de tout ce qu'il avait imaginer n'était plus... banal.

Oui, c'était le mot juste.

Quoique, en fait, ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre: il n'avait jamais compris la manière de penser de son jumeau.

De plus, Lady et Trish ne posèrent pas de questions non plus en voyant les deux hommes au Devil May Cry. Elle clignèrent des yeux, étonnées, puis firent comme si de rien était.

Dante se sentait un peu comme dans un roman bon marché dans lequel une grande farce se jouait et que tous étaient au courant sauf lui.

Et juste comme il avait commencé à s'habituer à se réveiller avec son frère profondément endormi dans son lit, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, et à voir son stock de restes de pizza baisser à une vitesse alarmante, arriva la cerise sur le sundae. Apportée par nulles autres que Lady et Trish, ces maudites vipères, sorcières, manipulatrices surdouées... Elles avaient osé publier dans un journal, non pas local mais international, que le Devil May Cry offrait des cours de chasse au démon (ou une connerie du genre).

Bien entendu, quand il eut lu l'annonce après avoir arraché le journal des mains du gamin (pourquoi Nero lisait cette cochonnerie tous les matins, il n'en avait aucune idée), il appela immédiatement la maison mère du journal pour faire retirer l'annonce. Malheureusement, on lui répondit simplement qu'il était trop tard.

À voir le regard entendu que s'échangèrent les filles (qui apportaient le journal au gamin tous les matins) quand il leur dit, Dante se douta plutôt qu'elles avaient grassement payé le journal.

Abattu, Dante passa les jours suivants cette affreuse découverte à se dire que c'était sans doute une blague, ou alors que personne ne prendrait l'annonce au sérieux, que personne ne viendrait.

Mais lorsque, une semaine plus tard, un gamin aux cheveux noirs, tout de noir vêtu, le fixa avec des yeux rouge sang et lui tendit l'annonce d'un air déterminé, Dante comprit que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment bon avec les enfants, il serait obligé d'en supporter il-ne-savait-combien pendant il-ne-savait-combien de temps... Pas la peine de vous dire que le lendemain de l'arrivée de Shiki (le gamin), lorsque Trish et Lady se présentèrent à la porte du Devil May Cry, Dante leur claqua dûment la porte au nez!


	2. Chapitre Premier

**¬¬' (regarde Akumi avec un air bizarre en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de brûler pour agir comme ça)**

**Il y a un invité spécial d'un autre anime dans ce chapitre. Un invité qui n'était pas prévu au départ. Mais bon...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier<strong>

Tout était paisible au Devil May Cry. Du moins, c'était ce que Dante tentait tant bien que mal de se faire croire alors qu'il tentait de roupiller tranquillement dans sa chaise favorite, les pieds bien placés sur son bureau pour le maintenir en équilibre parfait sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise, une revue quelconque (porno, sans doute) placée sur sa figure pour bloquer la lumière.

À vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une apparence de tranquilité. Le Devil may Cry était silencieux, et ce n'était jamais bon signe. SURTOUT depuis quelques années.

S'il ne s'était agit que de Vergil, le silence aurait été une bonne nouvelle: son jumeau adorait la tranquilité presqu'autant que ses vêtements hors de prix.

Si ça n'avait été que de son jumeau et Nero (qu'il avait cessé d'appeler le gamin pour des raisons trop nombreuses pour qu'il daigne toutes se les rappeler), le silence aurait également été de bonne augure: il signifiait une absence de dispute, donc une absence d'ondes plus négatives que la normale entre les deux. Pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, au contraire. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement. Et Dante se disait, à l'époque, que c'était un petit miracle dans la chaîne d'évènements fatidiques qui s'abattaient sur lui depuis Fortuna.

Si ça n'avait été que de la présence de Shiki, sa première... "pupille"... le silence aurait également été bon signe: ça signifiait que Vergil et lui étaient trop occupés à se regarder en chiens de faïence pour tenter de s'entre-tuer, ou alors que l'un des deux, voir les deux, étaient absents. Mais depuis l'arrivée de son nouvel "élève"... Dante avait appris que le silence pouvait être bien plus dévastateur que n'importe quel vacarme.

D'abord, parce que depuis l'arrivée du petit nouveau, Shiki, qui était aussi doué pour chasser les démons que Lady ou Trish (mais en plus dévastateur) mais qui avait décidé, pour une raison X, de rester au Devil May Cry... eh bien disons qu'il avait tendance à pousser tous les boutons de Vergil pour déclencher des catastrophes. Tout ça silencieusement, méthodiquement... Dante l'avait déjà vu faire et ça lui avait donné froid dans le dos.

Nero, lui, avait tendance à s'absenter depuis quelques temps et pouvait réaparaître que quelques semaines plus tard, éméché, éreinté, encore moins bavard qu'à l'habitude et aussi joyeux qu'un piranah avec la rage.

Même Vergil et Shiki s'écartaient de son chemin pour le laisser aller dormir.

Tout ça n'a aucun lien avec l'arrivée du nouveau?

Oh que si.

Tout commença JUSTEMENT avec l'arrivée du nouveau.

Gamin qui, d'ailleurs, priva Dante plusieurs fois de sommeil en monopolisant son lit, obligea Vergil à s'acheter un lit (même si Dante se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour son frère de se trouver un manoir plutôt que de rester au Devil May Cry) et ainsi fut l'instigateur de plusieurs conflits. En partie parce que Dante n'était pas du genre à savoir discipliner correctement. Tout avait été relativement bien avec Shiki puisque c'était un monstre avide de connaissance (de combat), mais avec le nouveau... Le petit vaurien avait tendance à être là un instant, puis être disparu l'instant d'après pour être retrouvé un peu plus tard à roupiller quelque part, la plupart du temps sur le lit du propriétaire (au grand dam de Dante).

D'ailleurs, la première fois que le gamin disparut, ils ne le retrouvèrent que le lendemain lorsque, ayant été trop éreinté pour avoir les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, Dante se réveilla nez-à-nez avec un certain petit nouveau dormant à poings fermés, tout contre lui tel un chat à la recherche de chaleur.

Ce qui l'avait réveiller: son nom étant prononcé d'une façon qui lui promettait mille supplices (d'ailleurs, il ignorait exactement pourquoi, mais depuis ce jours, Dante faisait souvent ce même rêve où il courait pour échapper à deux yeux rouge-sur-noir , assailli par des épées fantômatique bleues et nu comme un ver...).

Comment il choisit de réagir: en poussant le nouveau par terre plutôt violemment en poussant un cri de surprise. Réaction qui lui sauva sans doute la vie, même s'il avait agit totalement par instinct.

Les matins semblables se multiplièrent jusqu'à en devenir presqu'une habitude. Lorsque consultées à ce sujet, Lady et Trish menèrent leur petite enquête et interrogèrent le nouveau, qui leur répondit qu'il dormait dans le lit de Dante parce que le lit qui lui avait été assigné était si inconfortable qu'il risquait de se réveiller avec le dos barré. Lorsqu'informé de cela, Dante répondit que le gamin n'avait qu'à aller s'acheter un lit à son goût, et déclara le débat clos.

Pour une certaine raison, après cette "enquête", Dante fut victime d'une série de malencontreux "accidents" (qu'il devinait pas si accidentels que ça) comme, par exemple, une pizza empoisonnée à la mort-aux-rats, un saut de nettoyant à plancher non-dilué balancé sur le dessus d'une porte entrouverte, une des pattes de sa chaise raccourcie de trois centimètres, un clou surélevé dans le plancher, une égratignure sur Ebony, Ivory qui disparut et reparut un peu plus tard dans une sorte de piège (qu'il déclencha, et il se prit donc quelques balles dans le corps par conséquent), une marche qui se défonça sous son poids dans l'escalier... bref rien n'aurait pu préparer Dante à ce qui arriva ce jour-là, alors que Nero était encore sorti dans une de ses escapades et que le nouveau roupillait il-ne-savait-où, alors qu'il tentait de relaxer dans le silence menaçant du Devil May Cry.

Bien sûr que non.

Et donc la revue porno virevolta quelque part, il se heurta la tête sur le plancher et figea de douleur. Oh, un katana dans un poumon ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire atrocement mal.

Shiki était là, penché sur son katana qui le transperçait, et Dante attrapa le poignet de la main qui lui enserra le cou d'une poigne de fer.

Le fils de Sparda n'arrivait plus à respirer et une pointe de panique, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres, monta en lui. Il commença à sentir sa moitié démoniaque s'agiter et s'échauffer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le contrôle, pour une certaine raison.

Alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait et qu'il sentait véritablement ses poumons s'emplir de son sang, les doigts de Shiki relâchèrent un tant soit peu leur emprise. Le jeune homme se pencha encore plus vers l'avant, un éclat meurtrier illuminant ses yeux rouges alors que son poids fit bouger la lame de son katana, qui fit une plus grande entaille dans le demi-démon.

Shiki lui murmura à l'oreille sa voix si empreinte d'une soif de sang que Dante en fit des cauchemars pendant des semaines, qu'il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Après quoi le noiraud se releva, prit son katana, qu'il essuya sur le rebord du bureau du fils de Sparda, et sortit, sans un autre mot.

Dante mit quelques heures à se remettre de cette altercation, et quelques mois à se remettre des cauchemars qui suivirent. Mais tôt après le départ de Shiki, il apprit par l'intermédiaire de son jumeau (comment diable l'avait-il su!) qu'un autre Devil may Cry avait ouvert les portes dans la ville voisine (qui était tout de même assez loin).

Après cet évènement, un semblant de tranquilité revint au Devil May Cry.

Jusqu'à ce que Dante se rende compte que "le nouveau" avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec quelques armes démoniaques en laissant une note illisible. Découverte qui précéda un long hurlement de "RYNER!"


	3. Chapitre Second

**Chapitre Second**

La première impression que le Devil May Cry donna aux jeunes Akira et Keisuke lorsqu'on leur ouvrit la porte... ne fut pas des meilleures. Ils étaient, après tout, entrés en pleine dispute entre le propriétaire et son frère. Dispute d'une rare violence depuis que Vergil était revenu. Le petit blond qui leur avait ouvert la porte leur sourit, ignorant complètement les deux hommes qui se battaient derrière lui.

"C'est pour quoi? Comme vous pouvez voir, on est plutôt occupés ici en ce moment..." Le blondinet s'interrompit, les reluqua et sourit de plus belle. "À moins que vous soyez venus pour les cours de chasse au démon, bien entendu." Il leur passa un bras sur les épaules à chacun en riant. "Il fallait le dire tout de suite! NERO! Y'A DES NOUVEAUX!"

Dante était maintenant plaqué à un mur, à retenir Yamato de ses mains nues pour ne pas se faire guillotiner par Vergil. Un court moment passa, puis Vergil s'écarta soudain, juste à temps pour éviter Rebellion, qui alla se ficher dans la poitrine de Dante. Celui-ci toussa, agrippa l'épée et la retira, avant de lancer des éclairs du regard au haut de l'escalier, devant lui. Nero y était, une serviette sur la tête, une main en train de retenir son pantalon et l'autre à s'essuyer les cheveux, un pied sur la rampe.

"J'ai rien contre vos querelles familiales et tout ça, mais essayez au moins de pas nuir au boulot!", les admonesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dante fronça également les sourcils et pointa son épée dans la direction de l'autre homme. "Tu m'a transpercé un poumon!", accusa-t-il.

"Oh, arrête. Au nombre de fois où c'est arrivé, c'est pas une fois de plus qui va te tuer," dit-il.

"Ça empêche pas que ça fait mal!", rétorqua le fils de Sparda.

Nero poussa un soupire en haussant les épaules. "Bon, d'accord. Je te promets que la prochaine fois..." Il reprit un air menaçant et pointa le propriétaire du Devil May Cry du doigt. "Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je vais viser soixante centimètres plus bas! Maintenant arrête de râler et occupe-toi des nouveaux!"

Dante fit une grimace alors que Nero disparut par la porte en haut de l'escalier en claquant la porte. Il lança un regard à Rin. "C'est toi qui es responsable de son humeur de chien?"

Rin croisa les bras. "Pourquoi c'est toujours ma faute quand il te tappe dessus?"

"Essaie pas de le cacher, je t'ai vu le dévorer du regard!", accusa Dante en allant remettre son bureau sur ses pattes, puis en prenant place sur sa chaise.

"Bah oui! Parce que, évidemment, môsieur le grand chasseur de démon a pas remarqué que je reluque tous les mecs de la place parce qu'ils sont tous des bogosses, SURTOUT quand ils viennent de sortir de la douche et qu'ils sont encore tout mouillés!" Il lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Dante ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis se tourna vers son frère. "Et t'étais au courant!"

"J'suis pas con comme toi. Je sais verrouiller une porte et penser à emporter mes vêtements avec moi dans la salle de bain quand je vais me doucher," répondit Vergil en s'assoyant sur le seul morceau intact du sofa.

Dante soupira en se massant les tempes, puis porta son attention pour la première fois sur les nouveaux. Akira et Keisuke étaient, en fait, sur le point de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuir aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient de cet asil de fou. Le propriétaire dudit "asil" leur sourit.

"Bienvenue au Devil May Cry!"

Rin leur flanqua une claque dans le dos à chacun. "Vous en faites pas! C'est juste la panique initiale, comme quand vous vous mariez! Vous verrez, ça va passer."

Le regard affecté de Rin ne les convainquit pas du tout, pourtant...


	4. Chapitre Troisème

En voyant le quatuor aux cheveux blanc/argent assis sur le sofa du Devil May Cry, Trish s'était demandé si Sparda, au lieu de n'avoir qu'une seule femme et famille, ne s'était pas plutôt amusé à répendre sa semence... pensée qu'elle garda, bien évidemment, pour elle en s'éclipsant avant qu'ils puissent la voir. L'heure du repas était devenue source éventuelle de conflit au DMC depuis l'arrivée des deux nouveaux, Akira et Keisuke. Rin, lui, se fichait bien du menu, mais Akira ne se privait pas de passer des commentaires sur l'alimentation imposée, et Vergil et Nero ajoutaient toujours leur grain de sel quand il le faisait. Bien que dans ces moments-là, Keisuke tentaient de calmer les esprits échaudés, Dante mordait à l'hameçon et une joute verbale se jouait puis se terminait, immanquablement, entre les fils de Sparda. Mais lorsque Dante sortait son argument final de "Si vous aimez pas le menu, prenez votre propre argent et achetez-vous quelque chose à votre goût avec et arrêtez de râler!", la discussion s'arrêtait habituellement là pour la journée. Rin affichait toujours un sourire étrange en voyait ces scènes, tentant de s'imaginer ce que ça pourrait devenir si quelques-uns étaient en couple. Dante serait sans doute le père, mais sans réelle autorité autre que c'était vraiment lui le propriétaire et le seul "véritable" chasseur de démons de la place. Alors Nero pouvait sans doute être considéré comme sa femme, puisqu'il ne commençait jamais les conflits mais en terminait plusieurs en s'interposant. Vergil était le fils impatient de détrôner son père et toujours en train de chercher la bagarre avec lui. Akira était le deuxième fils, rebèle mais un tantinet moins violent. Keisuke était le chien docile et lui... sans doute le chat qui regarde en se marrant dans son coin. Le joyeux quatuor fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, et tous furent surpris de voir môsieur je-hais-la-technologie Vergil se lever et aller répondre avec un "Devil May Cry" soupiré de manière agacée. Tous gardèrent le silence, leurs yeux fixés sur l'aîné des deux frères alors qu'il écoutait le personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il raccrocha après un rapide "J'lui dirai" et lança un regard empli de haine à son frère.

"C'était Shiki. Il y a plus de démons dans sa ville qu'il ne le pensait au départ et il aimerait qu'on lui envoie quelques recrues qu'il pourrait jeter en pâture puisqu'on continue à donner des cours de chasse au démon," dit-il, la rage bouillonnant juste en-dessous de la surface pour une certaine raison.

Les cinq autres hommes se demandaient si c'était bien tout ce que Shiki avait dit , mais ne dirent rien à ce sujet. Dante se leva avec une des boîtes de pizza et alla s'installer à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il bouffa une pointe, puis une autre, puis décréta qu'il n'enverrait pas de faiblards pour que Shiki les donnent en pâture. Ce que le noiraud avait besoin, c'était un partenaire digne de ce nom. De toute façon, le Devil May Cry devenait de plus en plus peuplé et il devrait bientôt penser à agrandir, ce qui coûterait beaucoup trop cher et le forcerait à déménager puisque le Devil may Cry était flanqué de tout les côtés par des immeubles à logements. Il considéra son frère du regard un moment, se fit lancer des couteaux enflammés du regard et passa au prochain candidat. Il regarda Nero, qui fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un clair "N'y pense même pas où tu vas le regretter amèrement." Puis son regard se posa sur Akira et Keisuke. Les deux figèrent. Ils ignoraient qui était ce Shiki, mais à voir comment les deux autres refusaient d'y aller malgré leurs constantes querelles ici, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de savoir. Sans avertissement, Dante attrapa Rebellion, qui était posée sur son bureau, et la lança en direction des deux jeunes hommes. Keisuke poussa un cri de surprise et figea, mais Akira, vif comme l'éclair, dégaina le couteau qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture et bloqua. Rebellion dévia sur la lame du couteau et alla se ficher dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Nero qui ne broncha pas d'un poil. Dante attrapa un magazine qui trainait et s'installa pour une sieste.

"Voilà qui règle la question. C'est Akira qui ira avec Shiki," déclara-t-il finalement.


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

Le départ d'Akira changea Keisuke complètement. Il commença à astiquer les moindres recoins du Devil May Cry et autre que pour les tâches ménagères, il se révélait complètement inutile. Dante était en train de considérer lui donner son conger lorsqu'il entendit le grondement d'un moteur s'approcher puis s'arrêter devant le DMC. Nero et Vergil, en pleine partie de billard sous l'oeil vigillant et apréciateur de Rin, n'y firent même pas attention et continuèrent à jouer. Les portes du Devil May Cry furent soudainement ouvertes d'un coup de pied avec un appel de "Shikitty!" et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le duo qui se tenait dans l'entré. Un grand bonhomme bien bâti et un blondinet tatoué se tenaient là, le premier avec un tuyau à la main et le second tenant des sortes de griffes. Gunji et Kiriwar scannèrent la grande pièce principale et leurs yeux se posèrent sur les résidents du Devil May Cry. Un sourire affecté étira les lèvres du blond.

"Eh, le vieux, je vois pas Shikitty, mais je vois une bande de chatons, ici!", s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Kiriwar lui flanqua un coup derrière la tête. "Combien de fois j't'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça!"

Dante se leva de son bureau et contourna son bureau. "On peut vous aider?"

"Ah, en fait, on était à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais c'est un chaton trop violent," dit le blond en s'approchant et en posant un bras sur les épaules du fils de Sparda.

Kiriwar bloqua une queue de billard qui vola vers lui. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Nero, qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout. "Ici, on chasse les démons. Alors si vous n'êtes pas ici pour des cours de chasse au démon ou pour nous demander d'aller en buter, vous avez rien à faire ici et vous feriez mieux de partir."

Gunji feigna que ces mots l'avaient blessé. "Vous devriez lui mettre une muselière!", s'exclama-t-il.

Dante sembla considérer la question. "J'y avais jamais pensé..."

Nero se mit à le mutiler du regard, ce qui le fit trembler légèrement. "Et ne commence surtout pas, sinon tu pourrais très bien te réveiller avec une partie de ton anatomie en moins."

Gunji rit doucement. "On se calme, on se calme. Un cat fight entre vous deux pourrait être distrayant, mais je voudrais pas avoir deux chats blessés."

Une épée fantômatique bleue passa à quelques millimètres de la tête de Gunji et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Vergil, qui était en train de prendre son tour à la table de billard. "Vous l'avez entendu. Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour des démons, vous n'avez rien à faire ici." Nero le regarda faire et murmura faiblement un juron lorsque le fils de Sparda réussit à faire entrer deux boules.

Kiriwar fit un sourire mutin. "Oh, mais on est pas ici pour rien, le minou. On est à la recherche de quelqu'un, on l'a dit tantôt."

L'épée éthérée vola à toute vitesse vers Kiriwar, qui la bloqua, ce qui la fit éclater en mille morceaux qui disparurent presqu'aussitôt. Vergil lui lança un regard meurtrier du coin de l'oeil en passant sa queue de billard à Nero, mais il garda le silence. Nero ratta son coup, et ce fut de nouveau le tour de Vergil. Le silence régna encore un moment alors que personne d'autre qu'eux deux bougèrent pendant un moment (et Keisuke qui s'acharnait sur une tache dans un coin, ne portant aucune attention à ce qui se passait). Au moment où Vergil allait toucher la boule blanche avec la queue, Gunji se mit à ricaner (comme l'aliéné qu'il est). Il lâcha Dante et lui gratta le dessus de la tête avant de s'approcher de la table de billard.

"Est-ce que vous connaissez un mec prénommé Shiki? Il a disparu il y a quelques années en laissant comme indice qu'un journal découpé. Au début on a rien fait parce que c'était pas la première fois qu'il fuguait, mais après deux ans, on a compris qu'il reviendrait pas," expliqua Gunji.

Les quatre qui les écoutaient prirent tous un air de "Non mais vous êtes cons ou quoi!"

"Évidemment, on nous a dit de le retrouver et de le ramener, mais on pas réussi à mettre la main sur une copie du journal découpé de l'époque, surtout qu'on l'avait jeté. Ça a pas été facile de retrouver sa trace," continua Kiriwar.

[Dans une ville voisine, un certain noiraud aux yeux rouge éternua soudainement, sans raison apparente.]

Dante retourna s'asseoir sur à son bureau de façon nonchalante. "Ouais ben vous avez pas bien vérifié vos sources. Ça fait des années qu'il est parti."

Gunji et Kiriwar le regardèrent avec incrédulité, mais Nero et Vergil se postèrent entre eux et le bureau de Dante, un air diabolique dans le regard. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit, alors dégagez de là."

Le blond et l'armoire à glace partirent sans demander leur reste. Mais quelques jours plus tard, pendant un orage, ils revinrent à genoux, blessés et leurs vêtements en locques.

"Shikitty est encore plus violent qu'avant, alors on a décidé de laisser tomber et de revenir ici voir les chatons," dit Gunji avec le sourire, même s'il avait des bleus partout.

"Il était déjà terrible quand il était petit, mais là il est encore pire!", renchérit Kiriwar.

Nero et Vergil apparurent, des éclairs de haine dans les yeux. Kiriwar et Gunji se dirent qu'au fond, ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû revenir, finalement...


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

La première impression qu'eut Akira du Devil May Cry de la ville voisine... ne fut VRAIMENT pas des meilleures. D'abord, il y arriva plus d'une semaine après avoir quitté le DMC de Dante et avoir affronté une loooongue liste de péripéties, un jour de grande pluie, pour trouver les portes fermées à clé et aucune lumière allumée à l'intérieur. Il dût attendre toute la nuit sous la pluie battante. Puis, aux petites heures du matin, le propriétaire arriva enfin. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, le mec, au lieu de le saluer, l'attaqua promptement avec son katana. Ses excellents réflexes furent la seule chose qui le sauva de cette première attaque. Rapidement, il dégaina le couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui et se défendit aussi bien qu'il le put, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Bien vite, le type lui fit lâcher son couteau en lui assénant un coup sur la main du plat de son katana et le plaqua au mur. Akira se retrouva avec la main du mec sur la gorge, ses pieds ne touchant même pas au sol, le type trop près pour qu'il puisse avoir assez d'espace pour lui asséner des coups de pieds et ses main occupées à essayer de désserer la poigne de fer qui empêchait l'air de passer jusqu'à ses poumons. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcir, sa force commença de le quitter et avant longtemps, c'était à peine s'il avait assez de force pour garder ses mains sur le bras de l'autre homme.

"Je reconnais certains des mouvements que tu as utilisé. Qui es-tu? Qu'est-tu venu faire ici?", lui demanda l'autre homme, froid mais sans haine.

"A-Akira," dit-il, luttant pour parler alors même qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. "Dante m'a envoyé."

L'homme ne broncha pas, et bientôt le monde Akira sombra dans les affres de l'inconscience. Quand il était parti de chez Dante, celui-ci lui avait dit que bien que son entraînement n'était pas terminé, il pourrait se débrouiller et continuer de s'améliorer aux côtés de Shiki, qui était un excellent chasseur de démons, et ainsi "terminer" son entraînement. Mais il était évident que l'écart entre leur force était bien plus grande qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Akira se réveilla en entendant des bruits de bagarre quelque part. Il était désorienté et avait mal partout, ce qui arrivait habituellement après un entraînement avec Vergil (ce type était un vrai négrier), mais il savait que cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Vergil, à moins de l'avoir suivi (chose si improbable qu'elle en était impossible), était à des kilomètres. De plus, le lit sur lequel il reposait lui était inconnu: il était en tout point différent de ceux chez Dante, c'est-à-dire grand et confortable. Akira s'assit et, ne ressentant pas de nausées comme il s'en était attendu, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte... et se retrouva face contre terre. En jetant un coup d'oeil à ses pieds, il vit la raison: il était enchaîné par une cheville au lit. Les bruits de combat cessèrent et il décida d'attendre sur le lit. Dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il n'y avait que le lit sur lequel il était assis et une petite table, près de la porte et bien hors de sa portée à cause de la chaine. Que s'était-il passé? Que lui était-il arrivé? Il ne pouvait que se perdre en spéculations alors que le silence s'étira. Son attention se porta sur la porte en entendant des pas approcher. Il se mit sur ses gardes, conscient que s'il s'agissait du même homme qui l'avait attaqué à son arrivée, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, mais il voulait au moins s'être défendu au mieux de ses capacités. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux noirs, tout de noir vêtu, entra dans la pièce et le regarda de ses yeux rouges.

"Tu t'es enfin réveillé," dit-il, froidement.

C'était le même homme qui l'avait attaqué. Akira se leva et recula jusqu'à ce que la chaine à sa cheville soit tendue, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. "Qui êtes-vous?", demanda-t-il, cherchant quelque chose du coin des yeux avec quoi il pourrait se défendre.

"Je suis Shiki," dit l'homme, comme si c'était l'évidence même. "J'ai appelé à l'autre Devil May Cry et ils m'ont confirmé que tu étais bien qui tu prétendais. Pour ce qui est de la chaine, je voulais éviter que tu me fausses compagnie en t'éveillant."

Akira n'était pas complètement convaincu, mais au moins c'était crédible. Shiki le libéra et ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble. Le lendemain de son réveil, Shiki partit en mission tôt le matin, laissant Akira seul pour jouer les secrétaires. Rin téléphona pour lui demander comment ça se passait puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours. Akira figea. Trois jours? Combien de temps s'était écouler depuis son arrivée! Que s'était-il passé pendant ce temps!


	7. Chapitre Sixième

"Il était une fois, une jolie princesse qui vivait dans un grand château. Ce château était si énorme qu'elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à l'explorer. Elle était heureuse dans son grand château. Un jour vint un prince, beau et grand, mais très peu bavard. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Un beau matin, cependant, avec le lever du soleil le prince s'en fut au loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir."

Dante fit une grimace en jetant le bout de papier jauni à la poubelle. "Et on peut facilement deviner la suite," soupira-t-il en regardant Rin, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

Ils avaient trouvé le petit ce matin-là après qu'on aie cogné à la porte. Quelques minutes de silence tendu avait suivies le son hors du commun au Devil May Cry (vous aviez jamais remarqué que rares étaient les personnes qui cognaient avant d'y entrer?) avant que le blond comprenne et ouvre la porte, pour trouver une boule de linge hurlante. Dès qu'il l'eut prit, le petit s'était tu. Nero, Dante et même Keisuke (que Dante ne s'était pas encore résolu à virer puisqu'il faisait le ménage gratis) avaient depuis essayé de tenir le bambin, mais s'étaient vus criblés de cris de mort. Mais dès que le bébé retourna dans les bras du blond, sourires et gazouillis. En sortant le bébé des linges pour le changer, ils avaient trouvé un bout de papier jauni avec une petite histoire écrite dessus. Lady et Trish, en entendant la nouvelle (parce que Dante n'avait pu s'enpêcher de faire rappliquer les reines de l'information), étaient accourues et après un bon cinq à dix minutes de "Oh qu'il est chou ce bébé!", ils avaient pu passer aux choses sérieuses, à savoir ce qu'ils feraient du bébé. Rin et Keisuke étaient totalement contre de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat, mais Nero et Dante n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée de faire la bonne d'enfants. Après près d'une heure (et une bonne dizaine de pizzas) de conversation qui ne menai décidément nulle part, Vergil décida de s'interposer.

"Les filles," coupa-t-il après le énième "oh qu'il est chou! regarde, Rin, il te sourit!". "Essayez de retrouver ses parents. Si jamais on les retrouve pas... je vais me charger d'en faire l'héritier de Sparda."

Lorsque les trois premières minutes que la totalité des occupants du DMC passèrent à le dévisager, tous tombèrent d'accord et les filles s'en furent faire leur petite enquête. Gratuitement, bien sûr, parce que "cet endroit n'est absolument pas un bon environnement pour un enfant!" dirent Lady et Trish. Ce qui leur valu trois "mais pourquoi?", qui furent dûment ignorés. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Nero passa distraitement le commentaire "en fait, il me fait penser à une version mini et câline de Shiki", Dante appela ledit Shiki pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé son côté gentil. Il se fit, évidemment, raccrocher la ligne au nez, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se marrer un bon coup.


	8. Chapitre Septième

D'où il était assis, Akira regarda Shiki sortir de la salle de bain. Le noiraud était revenu d'une mission de trois jours seulement quelques heures plus tôt et, après avoir reçu un appel bref mais qui l'agaça visiblement, il était allé se doucher. Tout ce temps, il ignora Akira, qui ne le perdit des yeux que lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière lui. Ils "cohabitaient" depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait faire tout pour éviter de lui parler. Tout le temps qu'il avait été au Devil May Cry de Shiki, Akira le passa à répondre au téléphone (en l'absence de Shiki) et à observer son sempai. Il n'avait été envoyé sur aucune mission, n'avait même pas vu le bout du nez d'un démon depuis qu'il était parti de chez Dante. Akira dormait dans le seul lit de la place, et il ignorait où le noiraud dormait. Si le DMC de Dante était peu meublé, alors celui de Shiki était complètement vide. Personne ne lui rendait visite et les téléphones, quand ils ne provenaient pas de l'autre DMC, étaient de clients. En vérité, Akira se posait bien des questions. Entre autre, ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois jours entre son arrivée et son premier éveil et pourquoi exactement Shiki avait demandé des renforts s'il comptait le laisser faire le secrétaire. N'était-ce pas plus économique d'acheter un répondeur? Akira n'y comprenait vraiment rien, et l'absence totale de dialogue entre eux n'aidait en rien. Il avait toujours été du type plutôt solitaire, mais Shiki alors... lui, il était plutôt du type pierre tombale! Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de suivre le noiraud dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Surtout à cet instant précis, où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tracer le trajet d'une goutte d'eau sur son torse... plus bas... toujours plus bas... jusqu'à la serviette où elle disparut, imbibé par le tissu. Distraitement, Akira passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de se lever, arrachant son regard à cette divine vision et alla se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Toute cette inactivité jouait sur ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, Shiki n'était nulle part en vue. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres d'Akira alors qu'il se laissa carrément choir sur le bureau autrement occupé que par le téléphonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour enfin avoir une distraction! Le téléphonne sonna soudain, le faisant sursauter. Il hésita un moment, ses yeux allant jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux portes de la pièce, puis, avec hésitation, il souleva le combiné et l'amena à son oreille.

"Devil May Cry," salua-t-il.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendait un bébé pleurer. "Akira? Écoute, on a reçu une demande pour un job, mais vous êtes plus proches et on est plutôt occupés en ce moment," lui dit la voix de Nero, tendue, comme s'il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi j'entends un bébé qui pleure?", demanda Akira, éberlué.

"T'inquiète, on gère, c'est juste que Rin est sous la douche... et Vergil VEUT PAS AIDER!" Il dit la dernière phrase comme s'il voulait être certain d'être entendu par les autres occupants de la pièce.

Après quoi Nero lui donna les information pour le job, puis raccrocha. Akira allait essayer de retrouver Shiki, puis il se ravisa. C'était sa chance! Il pourrait enfin faire autre chose que se prélasser comme un chat! Il se retourna et figea lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire d'iris rouges. Shiki se tenait là, complètement habillé, le frôlant presque... si près...

"C'était quoi au téléphonne?", demanda le noiraud, toujours aussi glacial.

"C'était Nero, il voulait savoir comment ça allait et se plaindre un peu à cause du bébé," dit Akira, se félicitant mentalement de ne pas s'être enfargé dans ses mots.

Shiki le regarda intensément pendant encore un moment, sans bouger, puis s'en fut s'occuper de ses affaires. Les rouages dans l'esprit d'Akira se mirent à tourner à vive allure. Comment pourrait-il partir faire la mission sans que Shiki se doute de quoi que ce soit? Une idée lui vint.

"Je vais aller faire quelques courses!", dit-il à l'intention de Shiki.

Il attendit quelques secondes, au cas où l'improbable se produise et il obtiendrait une réponse, puis il attrapa sa veste et sortit du Devil May Cry pour se diriger vers la destination de la mission... de l'autre côté de la ville. Sans se douter, bien sûr, du regard impassible qui ne quitta pas son dos une seule seconde...


	9. Chapitre Huitième

Dante soupira pour la énième fois en changeant un peu sa position sur sa chaise, faisant attention pour ne pas déranger le magasine qui lui cachait le visage. Il tenta de bloquer les bruits autour de lui, mais sans succès. Vergil était parti en mission depuis trois jours, Rin était sorti faire des courses avec Keisuke et Nero... regardait la télé avec le gamin, tous deux parlant avec excitation en écoutant un documentaire militaire sur un certain héros de l'armée ou il ne savait pas trop... le gamin ne pouvait pas tripper sur un superhéros fictif comme les autres? Ou au pire sur un vrai sauveur du monde, comme celui qui tentait de faire une sieste à quelques mètres de lui? Bien sûr que non. Tout ça parce que son imbécile et sans coeur de frèrebanalisait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il détruisait un repère de démons, ce n'étaient que des demi-portions. Il mangeait une râclée en essayant d'empêcher des démons de détruire le Devil May Cry et Nero ou Vergil devaient aller l'aider, c'était des démons de classe moyenne. Il tuait un énorme démon qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle du monde des humains alors que Lady, Trish, Nero et même Vergil n'arrivaient pas à l'égratigner, et nécessairement le démon avait été épuisé au préalable avant son arrivée, il avait été distrait, ou c'était un coup de chance. À chaque fois. Dante en avait marre. Sept ans que ça durait. Sept ans qu'ils s'occupaient du petit qu'ils avaient trouvé devant la porte du DMC et que son frère faisait tout pour ne pas que le petit s'attache à lui. Un court silence empli du son de la télévision, où était diffusé un discourt d'une grande figure militaire, sévit soudain. La curiosité l'emportant sur l'emvie d'une sieste, Dante mis la revue dont il s'était servi pour se couvrir le visage sur son bureau avec un soupire et alla rejoindre Nero et le gamin sur le sofa pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient. L'homme faisant le discours était grand et possédait de long cheveux argentés. Derrière lui se trouvaient plusieurs autres militaires, dont un rouquin vêtu de rouge qui attira brièvement l'attention de Dante. Il se lassa vite, cependant, et regarda les deux plus jeunes à côté de lui.

"Pourquoi vous regardez cette cochonnerie? Vous devriez pas plutôt écouter des films d'action ou encore jouer à des jeux vidéos?", leur demanda-t-il en ignorant superbement l'appareil électrinique maintenant que sa curiosité le concernant était assouvie.

L'enfant, qui malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux de la couleur de l'onyx et son énergie débordante lui faisait toujours penser à une version miniature et gentille de Shiki, lui sourit chaleureusement comme seuls les enfants savent le faire. "Ce sont des SOLDATs! Ils sont super balèzes!", s'exclama-t-il. "Lui là en train de parler c'est Sephiroth. C'est un héros depuis qu'il a pratiquement gagné la guerre à lui tout seul!"

Dante fit une grimace. Oui, un de ces héros humains qui obtiennent leur titre en tuant d'autres humains. "Très intéressant," dit-il avec sarcasme, lançant un regard de "pourquoi tu le laisses regarder ces conneries!" à Nero, qui haussa les épaules dans un signe de "on en parlera plus tard quand il écoutera pas."

Le petit, loin d'être ralenti par le flagrant manque d'intérêt et d'enthousiasme de l'homme à qui il parlait, continua sur sa lancée. "Mais moi celui que je préfère, c'est celui-là, là, à côté du grand avec l'épée géante."

Dante reporta son attention sur la télé, se souvenant que Trish lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'un enfant demandait qu'on s'intéresse au moins en apparence à ce qui les passionne pour avoir leur affection et leur dévouement. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. À côté du rouquin, il y avait un grand aux cheveux noirs et l'air sévère avec une épéee dans son dos, le seul qui était visiblement armé, d'ailleurs. Et de l'autre côté de cet homme se trouvait un homme visiblement plus jeune, sans doute à la fin de son adolescence à en juger par le pétillement dans ses yeux violets, qui souriait bêtement à la caméra.

"Et qui c'est, lui?", demanda distraitement Dante en notant mentalement que l'armée était toujours aussi sexiste qu'elle l'avait toujours été et que c'était une chance que Rin était sorti.

"C'est Zack Fair! Il est jeune, mais il est trop génial!", dit le gamin avec un sourire radieux.

"T'aurais pas passé un peu trop de temps avec Rin, toi?", taquina Dante en se callant dans le sofa et en fermant les yeux.

"Rin te botterais les fesses pour avoir dit ça, tu sais," commenta distraitement Nero.

Un léger rire s'échappa du propriétaire du DMC. "Oui, je sais, je sais. Désolé," dit-il en étirant la main pour ébourrifer les cheveux du gamin. "C'est bien que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de chose, mais tu sais ce qu'on pense des humains qui s'entre-tuent, ici."

"Et pour quelle raison je te botterais les fesses, au juste, Dante?", demanda une voix de la porte.

Trois paires d'yeux, deux bleues et une noire, se levèrent dans la même direction. Le gamin s'exclama de joie et se leva pour accourir dans les bras du blond. À ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna et Dante se leva pour aller répondre. Les quatre autres allèrent à la cuisine pour ranger l'épicerie tandis que Dante prenait l'appel. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et sortirent de la cuisine, ce fut pour voir Dante perdu dans ses pensées, un air grave sur le visage, assis à sa chaise dans sa position habituelle et un bout de papier avec quelques mots gribouillés dessus à la va-vite. Les quatre figèrent, puis Rin s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou doucement, quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent quand le chasseur de démon était silencieux mais éveillé (et personne ne remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Nero).

"Qui c'était au téléphone?", demanda le blondinet, visiblement inquiet.

Dante garda le silence un moment, puis posa ses pieds au sol en ramenant sa chaise sur ses quatre pattes. Rin resta accroché à son cou, mais les trois autres s'approchèrent pour regarder le bout de papier que Dante posa sur son bureau. "C'était Shiki. Vergil n'a pas encore terminé sa mission, mais il est passé voir Shiki pour qu'il nous passe un message urgent. À environ trois jours de route au sud d'ici, il y a une ville. D'après des rumeurs, des choses étranges s'y passent. On a pas de détails puisque Vergil n'a justement entendu que des rumeurs en passant pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa mission près de là. Techniquement, ce n'est pas de notre ressort, mais il serait plus prudent d'aller y jeter un oeil," révéla Dante.

Nero alla fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau de Dante et en sorti une carte des environs pour essayer de déterminer l'emplacement de cette ville. Rin, les bras toujours autour du cou du fils de Sparda, se déplaça à côté de lui pour qu'ils puissent se regarder en face. "Tu ne peux pas y aller, Dante. Tu es le tuteur légal de Roy et dès que l'école reprend, il y aura une rencontre parent-enseignant. Une mission comme ça prend au moins une semaine et demie," tenta-t-il de raisonner.

"Je sais," admit Dante avec un soupir. "Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous vous en chargiez, Nero, Rin. Allez vérifier ce qui se passe là-bas. Si le pire arrive, je vais penser à quelque chose. Shiki et Akira sont très occupés de leur côté à essayer d'enrayer un groupe d'occultes qui invoquent des démons à tour de bras, la mission de Vergil ne peut pas être mise en attente et je n'arrive pas à rejoindre Lady et Trish. De plus, Rin est le plus agile et Nero est le plus mobile, avec son Devil Bringer."

Rin émit un son plaintif. "Mais dans ce genre de mission, on est pas payés! J'y vais seulement si tu me donnes quelque chose en échange."

Dante le dévisagea un moment, dans l'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il enregistre le regard lubrique (et heureusement hors de vu du gamin) du blond. "Rin, on en a déjà parlé il me semble," soupira-t-il.

"Je crois que c'est là," interrompit Nero, plus fort que nécessaire. Il pointait un point sur la carte, une ville du nom de New York. Une île, selon toutes vraisemblances, reliée au continent par plusieurs ponts.

Rin et lui échangèrent un long regard amer, mais aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé alors que l'accord de la nouvelle mission tomba, tel un voile. Ils s'éclipsèrent sans tarder pour réunir leurs affaires, puis partirent, sur la moto de Nero.


End file.
